There are numerous disadvantages to performing conventional suture surgery. Buried sutures require additional surgical time to place, may eventuate in suture granulomas, may provide a nidus for infection, and may "spit". On the surface, nonabsorbable simple interrupted or running sutures placed into the trunk or extremities are usually left in place for two weeks. These nonabsorbable sutures unfortunately may result in pruritus, swelling of the immediately adjacent tissue, and unsightly "tracking". In addition, sudden impacts or other momentous forces may break the stitches or the intervening skin.
Additionally, other problems which occur with patients having sutures are opening of wounds because of body movement and failure to maintain sufficient tension on the sutures in the direction of stitching. At the present time, there are no means available for maintaining tension on sutures which will permit a patient to continue normal activity without loosening of sutures or spreading of the wound area. It has been found that when wounds are maintained in a tightly closed position for long periods of time, there is little scarring and an improvement in the healing process.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a surgical clip for continuously maintaining a running stitch under tension.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tension on sutures during body movement.